


The Pizza Fic|Phan

by Thebiggestbuzzkill



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiggestbuzzkill/pseuds/Thebiggestbuzzkill





	The Pizza Fic|Phan

"DANIEL MOTHERFUCKING JAMES HOWELL" I heard Phil's voice echo throughout the hallway.  
"WHY IS THERE PIZZA IN OUR BED?" Phil said loudly.  
I make my way down the hall at full speed to Phil and I's bedroom, anxious for the spanking that was sure to follow, although Phil was still confused about the box of the pizza on our bed, I just couldn't resist my urges, i needed to be put in my place.  
"PHIL!" I shouted, feeling very aroused, oh how i wanted him so badly  
"WHAT IS IT DANIEL" Phil spat out, still waiting for answer for a reason why the box of cheesy carbs still doing on my bed.  
"PHIL... PHIL..." I kept saying his name, waiting for him to do unholy things to me.  
"YES, THAT'S MY NAME WHAT DO YOU WANT?!!" Phil screamed at the top of the lungs, which wasn't very high.  
"ALRIGHT CALM DOWN" I said with a nervous and anxious tone; I haven't heard Phil shout before, well not outside the bedroom.  
"FINE, FINE, I'M CALM NOW" Phil, said with a slight anger in his throat, which turned me on ... drastically.  
"You know Phil, let's put this petty argument behind us and put this deliciously cheesy carbs to good use" I suggested, but I really wanted this activity to happen.  
Phil picked my chin up and said "now now, we wouldn't want to waste the 'cheesy carbs' do we?" he says with his eyes full of lust.  
Phil slowly and gently picked up a lustrous,piece of cheesy pizza and swiftly moved to sit at the end of the once perfectly made bed.  
"Come here and bend over my sweet Daniel"  
"Yes,Daddy" I said,fully committing to my newly formed role as being Philly's toy.  
I soon bent over and received a good old spanking to my left side butt cheek, as I felt the juicy, grease sliding down my lustrous thighs.  
"HARDER DADDY!" I gasped as I felt Phil land more spankings onto my ass, each time getting harder and harder. I grinded my little friend against Phil's thigh as I whimpered, biting down on my lip hard enough to draw blood. I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth, trying to stop the breathy moans from escaping my sinful lips. Phil repeated his actions over and over again till my ass was throbbing in pain, weeping for him to stop. "Phil stop!" I cried  
"Dan, how about you do something with this cheesy slice of pizza?" Phil smirked.  
I took upon Phil's words and grabbed the dripping wet cheese slice. I reach for the waist band of his jeans whilst simultaneously rolling his pizza slice in my hand. Phil decided to lift his hips, forcing his belt and jeans to slowly fall down to his ankles, revealing his bare boxers and the outline of his throbbing hard member. I licked my lips hungrily while observing his tall, hard rod.  
"Phil are you ready?" I said as I pull his boxers down with my teeth, Slowly I wrapped the molten cheese pizza slice around his fine package, it look like a serpent dancing in the wind dancing at every blow. I slowly wrapped my hand around the pizza covered member, I began to pump my hand at full force, up and down up and down,  
"OH! YES DANNY!" he screamed with ecstasy, as he began to thrust his hips in movement with my moist hand. I looked at him with half lidded eyes, I could see that he was full of lust that he was at his limit. His eyes screwed shut as my hand became white of his scented climax spurting everywhere like a raging volcano at the tip of his throbbing member. I uncurled my fingers from his large manhood and look down at the white covered pizza tempted to consume the two things I love most. We then swapped roles, Phil grabbing hold of my member instead and slowly jerking me up and down onto the ready cum-filled, soggy pizza slice. The once perfect pizza slice is now trembling under our thick layers of cum. I thought it was good idea at first to go ahead and shoved this mighty piece of pizza into my needing mouth. However, my body rejected this combination and responded with me vomited on the perfectly decorated pizza slice. This made Phil jerk away at this sudden motion, but had a playful smirk on his face that I would most likely find very disturbing. Before I had time to process anything, Phil had taken a massive chunk of the pizza whilst still leaving a generous amount and quickly shoving up my ass. Before i could give any verbal consent. The lubricated pizza smoothly moved into my gaping hole at full speed causing my bowels to react in away that I thought would never happen. Although this rapid movement, into my unexpecting entrance, caused me to inevitably shit myself all the way down the pizza.  
"Oh.. yes Dan" Phil cried as he slowly licked the gooey brown liquid down his once clean arm. Phil continued this action until his arm was spotless, but he could still smell the sweet aroma of his lover's human waste coating the outer rim of his ass.  
"Should I clean that up for you Dan? I know you want me to."  
I simply nodded as I was showing Phil was dominating me in this moment as i felt to exasperated to begin to try and form an answer to such an imperative question. Phil took my physical consent and pushed me face first into the pillows on the now creased bed, slowly licking and caressing the outer rim of my dirty ass. Slowly and ever so lightly coming closer and closer to the centre. When Phil got to the molten centre, he put his tongue in and out and all around making sure to clean up every inch of the gooey, brown lava. I moaned in pleasure in this experience and I could feel the edges of Phil's lips curling into a smile.  
The very smile that haunted me for the rest of my life. In the next morning I realise that there was still pizza left in the box...


End file.
